


Skinny Love (Larry Stylinson)

by louisdragme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Smut, ish, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdragme/pseuds/louisdragme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Louis and Harry are those two best mates in university. Those two that are never seen apart, the two that are clung to each others side. Louis majors in video technology (and Harry said he was nuts for taking that), whereas Harry studies biology and his English. Louis’ favourite thing to film is Harry, and Harry just thinks he’s silly and smiles for the camera. Skinny love is obvious between the two, and one day, they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> basically I expected this to be a lot better than I’d hoped like yeah I wrote the prompt and people wanted it filled so I tried ?? so if you like it let me know, if not it can be filled by someone else. I haven’t properly written in months, give me a break. also big thanks to haley for keeping me awake even when I was going ziplining in like a mere few hours. shes a douche but what can ya do. anyway, hope ya enjoy x
> 
> this was written early morning tiredness without proof reading yo
> 
> oh, and my tumblr is lovelystylin

When Harry looks back on it, he wasn’t so sure what to think. Him and Louis had always been connected at the hip, knowing just about everything about each other. They even spoke at the same time occasionally, as well as finished each other’s sentences. And yet, it wasn’t _weird_  to them. Sure, some people had brought it to Harry’s attention that maybe it was a bit out of the ordinary, but he’d shrug it off and continue on with his day.

Harry could even remember back to the day they first met, and okay – that _could_ have been considered creepy, so Harry kept it to himself. He didn’t quite like the idea of Louis leaving him, or disappearing once they had gotten so close.

♡

It was normal for Louis to tag along with his mum in the hospital, though mainly because his father had left them and he really had nowhere else to go. Without many friends, Louis always found himself cuddling close to strangers and playing with their hair while they slept, listening to them complain about how much life, including love, sucked.

Louis never liked hearing those stories – the ones of lost love and broken hearts. He’d rather watch movies with hugs and smiles, because those made him forget the bad he knew in the world, even at such a young age.

On one particularly long day, Louis was ready to just go home. He was tired and grumpy and he’d forgotten his teddy, and he wasn’t impressed. He sleepily padded behind his mum to the room she promised would be their last patient of the night, and his tired eyes opened just enough to catch some stray curls and a… Teddy bear.

Nearly squealing in excitement, Louis bounded over and dragged a chair along with him, climbing onto the plastic seats before grabbing the bear, snuggling it close to his chest. It was only when he heard a whimper did he look over and realize that it wasn’t his, and instead of handing it back, Louis kicked off his shoes and cuddled in close beside the lad that would later become his best friend.

It really didn’t take long, though. Harry was pretty to Louis, with messy curls and rosy cheeks, and he found himself snuggling closer to the seemingly younger boy without any hesitation.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring down at the lad with wide eyes, before feeling a warm hand on his chest, scary metal things poking around his ears. He then decided that the boy wasn’t nearly as bad as those creepy gadgets, and hid his face in the boys hair.

That was basically it. Harry had claimed that Louis was his saviour and _not_ that disgusting medicine the nurse was giving him, and as soon as Harry was out of the hospital, Anne was driving two giddy boys back to their house. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Louis didn’t leave after that.

♡

Harry thought about Louis nonstop. Whether it be in the shower or in the middle of class, the caramel haired lad always made his way into Harry’s mind, digging and building a home there. Not that Harry minded, no, he quite enjoyed thinking about Louis when he wasn’t physically able to be with him. That wasn’t often, as Louis even had his own damn _drawer_ in Harry’s dorm. Louis hadn’t asked for that, so Harry couldn’t really complain, when he’d been the one to finally pick up Louis’ mess and shove it into his dresser.

And Harry knew he was dug deep – but it was a comfortable hole he’d dug, filled with cuddles and kisses to his forehead from the man, which put Harry’s mind at ease on big nights before things like tests or dates. Harry had been the first to start dating, actually, but mainly because he hadn’t the heart to say no. It wasn’t that the girl wasn’t pretty – she was, with a nice smile, big boobs and she most _definitely_ knew how to have a good time. More so, it was the fact that Harry knew he just wasn’t quite into girls like _that_ , so the first time he’d had a girlfriend, she was the one to dump him for not wanting to go farther than the rare kiss in public.

So here Harry sat, the past reeling through his mind and distracting him from what was really going on. He was at a party, his thighs warming the beer as it was held there. Not that he liked heated beer, no, he was just too busy wringing his hands to hold such a disgusting substance. Seriously, Harry thought, who actually _liked_ the taste of beer?

Louis did. Harry sighed at the thought, because he knew where Louis was, knew what was going on. They’d come to the party together, and Harry had thought it’d be different time. He’d thought that maybe, Louis would think Harry’s lips were pretty enough to kiss, but no, Louis had thought some tall blonde was much better, and Harry found himself slumped between two passed out guys on a couch that stank of sweat and cheeseburgers. Not too bad of a mix, he thought, rising to his feet and wiping his eyes, still feeling a bit buzzed.

His choices were quite broad. He could dance with a pretty girl or go back to his dorm, he could wander around in the still slightly chilly and rainy spring weather, or he could go find Louis. He decided on giving Louis yet another night and made his way through the groups of people, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, tugging it on with a slight shiver.

Harry wasn’t sure where he was heading, though he knew vaguely that it was on the way to the university, and he was glad – because the whole ‘drizzle’ was turning into downpour, and Harry would much rather be cuddling in Louis’ arms with the window slightly cracked so they’d have to move even closer, but he also knew that was out of the question. And, as much as Harry knew he was most likely welcome at his friends houses, he thought he'd rather call it a night.

Walking through the grass surrounding the campus, he kicked off his worn boots and trudged barefoot, not minding too much that the sprinklers were bound to come on.

♡

"What the _fuck_ ," Harry all but yells - but would you blame him? Walking in on your best mate shagging in _your_ dorm room wasn't really a pleasant sight, though Harry's not sure why. That's what porn is, innit? And Louis is gorgeous, the blonde not so bad either, so why was Harry so opposed to the idea of what was going on? In porn, wouldn't it just become a threesome?

Louis looks like a deer in the headlights, Harry thinks - his forehead crinkled and blue orbs wide, and Harry can barely resist from breaking down and wanting to pull Louis close, though Harry wasn't sure whether it was because he wanted to strangle the lad, or cuddle him. Deciding that he'd rather not spend the rest of his life in jail, Harry stumbled back a bit until his back was pressed against the painted grey door, and he shook his head quickly.

"Harry, I-I, uh - I just, fuck -" The shorter man ran a hand through his now flattened quiff, and the stench of their sweat still filled the room. It made Harry's stomach feel uneasy and his tongue unsually heavy in his throat, and he was almost sure he was about to puke. Harry was shaking his head again, unable to talk.

His eyes slowly went from Louis' paled and lower - Louis was still _fucking_ her? "Are you fucking kidding!" His voice was a higher octave this time, not that Harry could help it. The still sounding creaks of the bed let Harry know what he had to do. His green eyes had long since gone dark, lips pressed into a thin line as he became unreadable. "Don't ever fucking talk to me again - I.. I hate you, Louis - like, what even? You just bring some girl over - to _my_  dorm, and fuck her? Even when I'm _in_  here?" His voice was breaking and he knew it was time to go. Harry never lasted long being angry, let alone to Louis.

Louis gnawed on his lower lip as he stared at Harry, bewildered. He'd never seen Harry so angry - and it was affecting him in more ways than one. His head was thrown back and body trembling within seconds, and he couldn't meet Harry's eyes. Not now - not after the gasp he'd heard, signalling Harry knew what had just happenened. "Harry I-I, I s-swear, it's not-"

But really, Louis knew it was much too late to try and convince otherwise. Harry had his suspiscions, because they _were_  in the others bed, and they were definitely having sex. There was nothing really to hide, and Louis watched as his best mate - or, ex best mate? stormed out of his own dorm, footsteps still audible even as they trecked down the hall.

"Erm - I uh, think you should uh -" Louis was met with some rather bland brown eyes, staring back at him, though they didn't express hatred or anything of the sort. Louis figured that was a good thing.

She pecked Louis' lips and quietly slipped out from under the blanket, putting on her clothes and gathering her heels that were much too high. "Call me sometime," she giggled, clearly not understanding what had just happened. And Louis assumed the blonde hair was from a bottle.

Louis should've left, should've cleaned up the mess and wrote a million apologies for Harry, but instead he settled on taking one of Harry's jumpers, tossing the blankets back onto the bed and collecting himself. It was just his friend, and he got laid. That was good, right? Harry would come back.

He had to, right?


End file.
